1. Field of Invention
Various embodiments of the present invention relate to coordinating wireless apparatus operation, and more specifically, to a system that may coordinate apparatus operation through user interface features provided in a wireless apparatus that may be resource constrained.
2. Background
Wireless apparatuses have become prevalent in today's society. This popularity may, at least in part, be fueled by rapid technological development in the area of multifunction wireless communication apparatuses (WCD). Consumers may now replace common standalone productivity apparatuses like computers, laptops, facsimile machines, personal digital assistants, etc. with a solitary apparatus capable of performing all of these functions. Apparatuses with these abilities have been embraced by business people who often find that work can now be completed during time that was previously wasted (commutes to and from work, home, etc.)
However, while a WCD may be empowered with many beneficial features, the small size and power constraints of these apparatuses may also create a hindrance for the user. The operator interfaces installed in these apparatuses are often small, and therefore, may not be conducive to high throughput. As a result, users may rely on peripheral input apparatuses such as keyboards, mice, headsets, etc. in order to perform their work. Further, the small size of many apparatuses today also implies that there is a lack of physical connections to connect wired apparatuses. Therefore, a WCD should not only be able to support wireless communications with one peripheral apparatus, but it should also be able to support connections with multiple peripheral apparatuses being operated concurrently.
Peripheral apparatuses may be conveniently located during times when a primary communication apparatus may not be accessible. For example, a wristwatch may be worn upon a person's wrist while a WCD may reside in a person's pocket, purse, briefcase, etc. However, peripheral apparatuses may only provide limited processing, power, etc., and therefore, it may be difficult under current architectures and/or strategies to construct such apparatuses without extremely small and efficient componentry and compact software. These requirements may, in turn, make the cost of constructing such a wireless peripheral control apparatus prohibitive.